


Getting High With Kenma Kozume

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Marijuana, References to Drugs, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons about what it might be light if you(fem!reader) got high with Kenma. No one asked for this but it's been eating away at my damn brain
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Getting High With Kenma Kozume

  * When you tell Kenma that you want to get high with him, he honestly thinks about it for probably 2 seconds before agreeing to it
  * But Kenma isn’t the type of person to smoke pot, I just can’t see him doing that
  * Edibles on the other hand tho, hell yeah!
  * After the two of you get a brownie to split, it takes about 20 minutes for it to kick in
  * You can’t tell me that with all the video games that he plays, he doesn’t drink energy drinks. OFC he does. He’d rather a Monster before coffee any day
  * That being said, once the two of you are vibin he will have drank all of his Monster and then go in to kiss you
  * He will think that it’s funny that you taste like his energy drink even though he was the one that drank it
  * He gets all giggly and touchy when he’s high
  * Kenma will pull you into his lap and lean into you wanting to feel your lips brush against his neck just for it to tickle him and make him go crazy
  * His hands find your thighs as he gropes them and massages them, slightly digging his thumbs into your supple skin
  * Nothing really escalates with the two of you but there is SO MUCH TOUCHING istg
  * Though you don’t mind it one bit
  * It’s actually kind of nice to see Kenma in such a giggly state and a bit more talkative than usual
  * When the high starts to wear off he’ll just lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling
  * His hand will mindlessly move up under his shirt, hiking it up a bit, as he rubs his chest
  * Just a small bit of his lower stomach exposed to you and if you kissed on it he would chuckle and run his fingers through your hair
  * But ultimately he’d pull you up so he can nuzzle his face in the crook of your neck, maybe peppering some kisses here and there
  * His hand that was in his shirt, now possibly moving up under your shirt and holding onto one of your bare breasts
  * He just likes the way your breasts feel okay
  * And he’ll drift off to sleep, breathing soundly with his hand on your breast and his face in the crook of your neck
  * He passes out and stays asleep for a while




End file.
